Those Simple Words
by RedRosePetal
Summary: She had waited so long to say those simple words, but when she finally says them it seems to be to late for them. Too late for what they could have been and done together. Those Simple Words.. such simple words but for Mana, they are near impossible to say. One-Shot!


I've been wanting to do another vasehshipping fic for a while. Although this is only a one shot I was over the moon when the idea popped into my head. :D

I do have another vaseshipping oneshot in mind I just have to figure out how to make it work.

Anyway, enjoy!

A huuuuuge thank you to **Akai22878 **for coming up with the title. I was stuck for ideas :S

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

X

* * *

X

**Those Three Simple Words**

The destruction of Egypt was the past, everything was in ruins but yet the monster who was responsible for all this destruction was still on the rampage. The merciless laugh it gave as the people of Egypt ran for their lives made it worse. A kingdom which had once been flourishing was reduced to rubble and terror was the only thing these people knew. It seemed there was no hope. The scared guardians, sworn to wield the Millennium Items in the name of the Pharaoh and the for the protection of the people had fallen. Even the Pharaoh, he was unconscious somewhere. All hope was lost to them, all the people could do now was run and hope that they would make it out alive.

Inside the once magnificent palace a brown haired girl was running through the halls desperately seeking out their king. She had left his side for one moment but when she'd returned he had gone. Mana knew not where the Pharaoh had gone but she had to find him, she had to stop him from doing something stupid. A sliver of blue cape, that's all she saw as she rounded another corner. Although it was only a sliver of blue she saw, she knew who it was. Racing after him, she managed to catch up to him as he was exiting the palace.

"Atem!" Mana cried, forgetting all formalities.

He turned, his gorgeous amethyst regarding her with sadness.

"You need to go Mana, catch up with the others just get out of here."

"No. I am not going without you." She declared, moving closer to him.

"You have to Mana. I have a duty to this land, I must protect it."

"What land Atem?! It's gone! There's nothing more to protect."

He turned away from her, looking up to the great breast Zorc who towered over the kingdom still mercilessly laughing.

"I can stop this Mana. I can make it all stop."

"No I won't let you!" Mana was right behind him now.

"You cannot stop me Mana. I have to do this."

Atem began to walk away, he hadn't looked at her before he began walking. Mana knew the only way to stop him was to say the those simple words she had so longed to say.

"B..But I love you!" He stopped, turning to look at her, "I love you and I won't let you destroy yourself."

For a few moments he just watched her, taking in her appearance. His gazed dropped to the ground before meeting her gazing at her again.

"I love you too Mana.. I've wanted to tell you for so long but the time was never right."

Mana ran the few short steps and flung her arms around his neck.

"Please Atem, don't do it. We can get away from here, be happy and together. We could do anything we wanted. We'd be together, please don't do this."

The shaking she could feel told her that he was crying, she was crying as well.

"I want nothing more to be with you Mana but Zorc would only continue his destructive path. I must stop him."

Mana pressed her forehead against his, "Let someone else deal with that Atem, let's just get away from here."

Atem drew her in for another hug, just as he did the ground shock violently and that knocked them over. Looking behind him, Atem saw that Zorc was still coming.

"I have to go Mana, I need to stop this. Go, get away from here."

"No! I won't leave you."

"You never will Mana."

He kissed her. It may be their first kiss but it could be their last. Reluctantly, Atem drew away and pressed his forehead against her.

"I love you Mana, I'm sorry it took me so long to say it but at least you know." He kissed her forehead, "I'm always with you."

Then he was gone, running away from her and towards Zorc. He could hear her screams, her pleas for him to return. As much as his heart ached when he denied her pleas, he kept running. He was not only doing this to protect his kingdom, he was protecting her. He was doing this to keep her safe.

Mana watched him retreat. She was still on the ground, tears leaking from her eyes. He was not responding to her cries, he just kept running. She screamed his name again but to no effect, he was out of sight now. Burying her face into her hands she cried. The tears ran through her fingers, dripping on to her knees. She loosely heard Zorc's voice, booming as he talked with someone, but she did not raise her head. Only when as flash of bright light lit up the sky did she look up. The light was golden, and accomplied by screams. One of the screams belonged to Zorc, the other.. the other belonged to the man she loved. Before she even knew what she was doing, she found herself running towards the screams. Perhaps she could save him, maybe she would be able to stop this. It got harder to see as she got closer, the light was blinding her. But she saw him, she watched his body fall to the ground as the light dispersed. Racing over she dropped to her knees beside him. He was conscious, barely, but still he was conscious. His eyes found her and a weak smile spread on his beaten, exhausted face. He hadn't expected her to come, he thought his final moments would be alone.

"I..I told you I wouldn't leave you." Mana said, her words quiet.

"I shouldn't be.. b-but I'm glad y-your here." He said, his voice was barely audible.

Mana scooped him up, holding him against her.

"Kiss me." Was the quiet request from him.

She did as she was asked, if anything this kiss made her sadder than the previous one had.

"I.. m-must ask that you do something for m-me."

"Anything."

"My s-soul has been sealed into the Millennium Pendant. Once I'm g-gone, break it. It must become the Millennium Puzzle, b-break it a-and leave it in my t-tomb."

There was the sound of approaching footsteps but Mana ignored it, her focus on Atem. He was fading fast, his breaths were becoming laboured. His eyes were still focused on her green ones.

"M-Mana. I.. l-love you."

Mana smiled at him and moved her hand to his cheek. She opened her mouth to respond but his eyes fluttered shut, and she knew they would not reopen.

"I-I.." She couldn't finish her sentence, holding the body close to her she shed more tears.

Unconsciously, she began to rock slightly.

"I-I love you." She managed to finish her sentence this time, but what pained her the most was the fact that she hadn't been able to say it before he'd gone.

A hand on her back made her look up. Priest Seto was standing there. His face sad, but no tears he was not the type to cry. Gently, Mana laid the former Pharaoh back on the ground and removed to Millennium Pendant from his neck.

"I must do as he wanted, Seto." She said, her voice still so quiet.

"Yes. You must go, break the Pendant then hide it away."

Mana leaned over Atem once more and placed a kiss on his forehead before standing. She was still crying, her eyes bloodshot from all the tears. She held the Pendant close,

"I don't want to break it Seto. It's the only thing left of him now."

Seto smiled sympathetically at her, "I know but we must do what he wishes."

For a long while she just stood there, holding the Pendant close and looking at Atem's body. But eventually she began to walk away, back to the palace, but not before she had looked at that face the face she loved for one last time.

As she walked back to the palace she felt something odd from the Pendant, it felt warm and not because she was holding it. It felt as though there was a presence. She continued her walk, she knew that presence and that made her task somewhat easier. Once she had reached the palace she went in search of something which the piece of the soon-to-be Puzzle could reside in. Her search took her into the Pharaoh's room. She felt like a thief going through his personal possessions but she did find what she was looking for. A box. A golden box with the same eye as the Pendant upon it. Sitting on the floor she conjured her wand and laid the two golden objects on the floor. Pointing the wand towards the Pendant she muttered the spell which she knew would shatter the puzzle. As expected the Pendant broke and all that remained was a pile of pieces. More tears feel from her eyes as she picked up each and every piece. With all the pieces safely in the box she got to her feet, this next part would be the hardest. She was not sure whether she could leave her love's soul locked in a shattered puzzle and all alone. But that was his wish and Atem had always known what he was doing so it would be for a good reason.

Her journey to the tomb began but she bumped into Priest Seto on the way.

"He has been taken care of." He said, 'he' meant Atem's body.

There was a pause before, "Would you like me to accompany you to his tomb?"

Mana nodded, she knew that there was no way she could do this alone. They walked in silence neither knowing what to say. Mana could still feel that slight warmth coming from the box, it was like he was guiding them. Making the task easier but in reality it was not easier. Going to the tomb was the easy part, getting in was the hard part. There were various traps to stop any intruders from getting in. But they passed through and approached the plinth where the Puzzle were reside and wait. Mana approached the plinth but found she could not place the box containing the puzzle pieces down. She did not want to let go of the last bit of Atem left on this Earth.

"Mana, you must leave the puzzle there. We must to our duty to him." Seto said, seeing her reluctance.

"I..I can't just leave him alone here. I don't want this last bit of him to leave me."

Tears once again fell from Mana's eyes and she looked to Seto.

"I can feel his presence, I don't want that to leave me. I don't want to be without him."

"We will see him again one day, Mana. But we must do our part."

Mana sighed and looked at the box in her hands. Seto was right, they must do their part. Part of what she did not know, but Atem would not have asked her to do this unless it was important. Atem had probably not told her why this was happening because of how much he wanted to protect her. She could not blame him for protecting her, she would do the same. But all the same this is what he wanted and needed to happen.

Slowly, she placed the box and the plinth. Tears were still running down her face as she kissed the box and backed away. The two people just stared at the box for a while.

"I should have told him earlier." Mana said, more tears leaking, "Those simple words. I...I should have told him years ago."

"I think he knew Mana." Seto said, laying a hand on her shoulder, "Come, we must go."

Seto walked away, heading to the exit to the room. Mana followed but at the exit she hesitated, looking back to the box which was just sitting there.

"Those simple words. I'm sorry that I didn't say it sooner."

She stared at the box for a while before Seto called her and, reluctantly, walked away.

Those Simple Words, they are such simple words with so much meaning. But yet they prove to be to one of the hardest things to say. But, why. That is a question which has no answer. They are such simple words, but near impossible to say.

X

* * *

X

Tada! I hope that was Ok..

I like the idea that it was Mana who placed the puzzle on it's resting place.. it just seems right.

Please review guys I want to know what you thought :)

I thank you for reading :D

Follow me on Facebook!


End file.
